Misunderstanding
by fluffily
Summary: The Volturi came, and they managed to get Bella away from the Cullens and the wolves. They think she's dead, but is it all just a misunderstanding similar to the one in New Moon, or is it true? Will Edward commit suicide, or will they be able to stop him?
1. Discovery

My phone vibrated in my pocket

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I sighed and stopped running long enough to answer it.

"Edward, listen. Come home now. Bella is in trouble," Alice yelled at a vampire speed into the phone.

"She's _what?!_" I yelled, taking off running back through the forest in the direction of Forks. "What happened?!"

"She went to visit the dog," she started, but she stopped when I snarled furiously.

"He lost control near her, didn't he!? I'm going to kill that stupid mongrel!"

"No, Edward. He called about three hours later asking where she was. He said she never made it to his house."

"The Volturi got her, didn't they?" I said more quietly. How could this happen? How could they all be so stupid as to let her go on her own to the mutt's house? They should have known she'd get into trouble on the way there.

The whole point of sending her to the mutt's home was to make sure she was safe while my family patrolled the forests nearby to make sure they didn't get to her. Alice had seen them coming, so how could she have missed this?

When I didn't talk for a while, Alice finally did. "Edward, there's… there's more."

"What is it?" I asked slowly, afraid of what I was about to hear.

"Well… we followed her scent a ways into the forest, and… well, we found a bit of her clothing torn on the ground and… blood. Her blood, Edward. We think she's dead."


	2. Leaving

I tried to speak, but I couldn't

**A/N: I do not own the Twilight series. Stephenie Meyer does. No friggin' duh. And I hope this story isn't too horribly depressing. This kind of story often puts me in a state of depression. Ha ha ha, but that is what makes me evil, right?**

I tried to speak, but I couldn't. It felt like the hole I'd had in my chest when I'd left Bella, when I'd thought she was dead, was back with a vengeance. Because this time it was my fault. I could have saved her. But I hadn't. And now she was dead.

"Edward?" Alice finally said.

"I'm still here. Listen, Alice. You know I can't live in a world where Bella doesn't exist. I'm going to go to the Volturi again, but this time, I don't want you to come after me. Let me go. It's for the best," I whispered.

"Edward, no. Please don't," she pleaded with me.

"Alice, that's not going to do you any good. I've made up my mind."

"Edward, think about the rest of the family instead of you for once-"

"I am, and trust me, they wouldn't want to be around me now," I sighed.

"Don't do this, Edward!" she shouted into the phone.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, my voice thick with emotion. I snapped the phone in half before she could reply and dropped the pieces on the ground.

"I'm sorry, love," I whispered, trying to stifle the sobs now threatening to overpower me at any moment. I angled myself so I was running in the direction of Port Angeles and, more importantly, the airport.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Yes, ma'am. I'd like a ticket for the soonest flight to Italy," I told the young woman at the counter in a cold, robotic voice. I had to act that way, or I was in danger of losing control of my emotions.

"Uh… sure. Aren't we in a hurry, hon?" she said with what I suppose was meant to be an alluring voice.

I glared at her coldly. "You have no idea." She was trying to figure out what she'd said to upset me as she handed me a little slip of paper.

"Er… flight eleven, son. They're ready for boarding. Have a nice day." I nodded at her and quickly turned and stalked in the direction of the waiting plane.


	3. Bella

A/N: I thought I'd let you off the hook by having Bella explain a few things in the story

**A/N: I thought I'd let you off the hook by having Bella explain a few things in the story. Because I'm nice like that. But trust me; there will still be anxt and suspense. Of course. This chappie is dedicated to my awesome reviewers. Of which there are only two. Grrrrr…. I still don't own anything. Ha! Die, lawyers! **

**BPOV: **I drove my ancient truck as fast as it would go, pushing it to its limits the way Edward usually would. I wondered how he was doing right now. I didn't like that he insisted on being out in the forest with the Volturi. Though it was probably silly of me, I was afraid he'd get hurt.

And then I saw a dark figure step out into the road. A dark grey cloak billowed around the edges of it. Oh no.

I stopped the car quickly and stepped out, nearly falling on the cement. I pulled out my cell phone and started to dial Edward's number, but I had to start over again. I kept making too many mistakes, no thanks to my shaking hands.

"Now, now. There's no need to call your little protectors," a cold, controlled voice told me. The phone disappeared from my hand. I looked up slowly to see the face of little Jane smiling out at me. I shivered and took a step back, knowing full well that running wouldn't do any good.

I did anyway. I had barely taken the first step when something cold and hard slammed into me, sending me sprawling.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, my voice amazingly steady.

"Aro's directions were very clear. If you had not been changed, I was to bite you. Let us move to a more appropriate location."

"Wait! Can't Edward do it? Or Carlisle?" I could hear the plea in my voice.

"I'm afraid not. Come on your own, or by force. It's your choice."

"No! You'll have to force me to go! I will _not _make Edward worry like that!" I shouted, hoping someone would hear me.

"Very well," Jane sighed mockingly and grabbed me before she took off running into the trees.

We ran for what seemed like hours and very well could have been. We probably went over a hundred miles. There wasn't a ghost of a chance that anyone was going to find me in time.

"All right. Give me your hand now," Jane said with a chilling smile on her face.


	4. Gone

A/N: I know it took a long time to update this, but at least I finally did

**A/N: I know it took a long time to update this, but at least I finally did. For you to get the next chapter, I'll need to get at least ten reviews. Ha ha, I know I'm evil. I'm told that every day constantly by friends and family. And people I don't really know, but that's beside the point.**

**BPOV: **I writhed in pain for what seemed like an eternity before I stood up, my clothes ripped and torn, covered in sweat and blood.

"You're free to go," Jane said with a chilling smile. "But we would prefer that if you kill any humans, you do it as inconspicuously as possible."

"I will _not_ harm anyone," I hissed.

"I see. Well, on the off chance that you do," she said with a smirk. "Be sure to disguise it well."

I growled and took off running through the trees, headed for the Cullen house. I had to tell everyone that I was okay, and the wolves wouldn't be happy to see me this way.

When I finally got to the house, Alice was sitting outside looking perfectly miserable. I ran up to her, exhilarating in the vampire speed. "Alice? It's me. I'm okay."

"Hi, Bella. I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What's wrong?" I asked, a twinge of fear making itself known in my stomach. Could it be Edward? No, he wasn't stupid enough to make the same mistake again. Was he?

"Bella, it's Edward."

Oh no.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"He went to the Volturi."

**A/N: I know, not very exciting. It's sort of just preparing for the next chappie. Like I said, ten reviews get s you an update. The next chapter is very nearly done, so as soon as I find out that it's hit ten reviews for this chappie, I update. Wu-hoo.**


	5. Visions

A/N: Here it is

**A/N: Here it is! I know I didn't get ten reviews, but that's alright. I'm updating now anyway. I'll be nice now and update again as soon as I can, no matter how many reviews I have.**

"What?! Why?! Didn't he think to make sure…?"

"No. Apparently, he didn't think that was necessary."

I decided to ask the one question that I really dreaded. "Is it… is it too late?"

"It might be," she sighed. But then she hopped up. "But we have to try. You might want to stay here with one or two of us, though. I mean… your control…."

"No," I said firmly with a tone of voice that allowed no argument.

"Bella…" she sighed.

"I can handle it. I hated blood as a human. With some effort, I can use that to my advantage." It sounded like it was sure to work. Alice sighed and nodded.

"You can come. I guess you of all people really have the right to. Maybe all of us should come…."

There was a chorus of eager voices behind us. I spun around to see the entire family standing ready to jump in a car and catch a flight to Italy. There was just one problem. It was sunny in Italy, and now we were all vampires, making it that much harder to travel through the city.

"We need to go now. I found his phone a while ago. It's broken. There's no way to reach him. We just have to go and hope we can stop him in time," Jasper sighed.

"Let's go. Please," I hissed, already in the car. We divided into the various cars and took off at a speed that would put even Edward to shame.

Alice, Jasper, and I were in Alice's Porsche. I drove, amazed at the ease with which I did it. The speed wasn't even bothering me.

"I just saw something," Alice yelled triumphantly, breaking the silence. I knew the entire family could hear her.

"What was it?" I said eagerly, my dead heart aching in my chest.

"I saw him. Even after three days, he's okay. They're still debating whether or not to give him what he wants. They know that you're still alive, but they wouldn't mind getting rid of one of us pesky vegetarians. The bad news is that they're going to say yes soon, and after that… well, after that, it's a race against time."

"Oh, thank god," I sighed. I knew we could make it, but I was still fairly nervous. What would they do to him before then?

We were at the airport with five minutes to spare before the next flight to Italy. I paced back and forth up the aisles of the plane until someone complained and I had to sit down.

"I just saw something else," Alice whispered, suddenly not so happy.

"What?" I asked, dread pulling on my body, making me fell like I weighed a thousand pounds.

"The Volturi seem to have discovered a… medicine, I guess you could call it that can affect vampires. It makes them human, but only for short amounts of time. And with certain… side effects."

I drew a sharp, terrified breath. Edward? Human? He'd be that much easier to kill. And what did Alice mean by side effects?

"What do you mean?"

"Amnesia," she whispered almost too quietly for me to hear.

I moaned, the pain of it almost physical as I realized what that meant.


End file.
